


All Blood No Tears

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Revenge, Swearing, Vampires, Vampirism, cutting people off while they are trying to talk, damon being an asshole, mad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Pairing: Stefan x ReaderFandom: The Vampire Diaries, Supernatural.Synopsis: Sam and Dean go to mystic falls due to the bmol giving them a case there. Sam finds out y/n (an ex fling) is their alive and well. Only to find out she’s not human. Y/n takes her revenge on Sam. Dean joins up with Stefan to find his brother.Characters: Sam, Dean, Y/n, Stefan, Damon, Elena.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Reader, Stefan Salvatore/You
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Kudos: 14





	All Blood No Tears

  * * * *

You stared adoringly at Stefan, as he slept. Stroking his hair.

“You know staring at people while they sleep, is kind of creepy.” Stefan spoke, his eyes fluttering open.

“I thought it was romantic.” You laughed, as Stefan turned to face his body towards you. His hand running aimlessly up and down your side.

Stefan let out a laugh.

“Romantic but creepy.” Stefan spoke, as you climbed into him. Straddling him.

Pressing your lips against his passionately. Stefan let out a moan, as you grinded against him. His hands wandering towards your ass. You felt your fangs poking at your mouth. You quickly pulled away from Stefan, making him give you a worried look.

“Sorry.” You gasped out, your fangs still showing.

“Y/n, it’s okay.” Stefan spoke, softly, as you started to get dressed.

“I should go to work, don’t want to be late again.” You mumbled, putting your black leather jacket on. Stefan sat up. Before you could even make it out the front door, Stefan blocked your exist.

“Y/n,-” Stefan started to say, only for you to cut him off.

“I have to get to work Stefan, I’m fine, see no fangs.” You spoke, smiling. Stefan let out a huff, as he didn’t see your fangs.

“Fine, I’ll be checking on you, every now and then.” Stefan sighed, making you smile.

“Who’s creepy now?” you joked, speeding off.

Stefan let out a sigh.

“Trouble in paradise?” Damon asked, standing in the middle of the hallway.

“No.” Stefan grumbled, walking into the kitchen.

“Is Miss Newbie, getting sick of you? Or is she sick of the animal blood diet?” Damon asked, looking at Stefan smugly.

“Damon, she’s been a vampire for five years.” Stefan grumbled, grabbing a cup of coffee.

“Still a newbie.” Damon spoke, making Stefan roll his eyes.

“Damon, be nice, and besides she’s really nice, and Stefan deserves to be happy.” Elena spoke, as she entered the room.

Damon rolled his eyes, as Stefan smiled at Elena.

“Whatever, I still don’t like her.” Damon grumbled….

**_~~~~~_**

“I don’t know why they can’t go here themselves.” Dean grumbled, as him and Sam, sat down in a booth.

“Yeah, so-” Sam started to say, only for Dean to cut him off.

“They are all a bunch of bitches.” Dean rambled. Sam looked up, his heart hammering in his chest, as he saw a figure that looked like you walk behind the bar.

“Are you even listening to me?” Dean asked, picking up the menu. Sam quickly snapped his head back to Dean.

“Yeah, sorry.” Sam apologised, looking down at his tablet.

“Who were you checking out?” Dean asked, as he turned around, a proud smirk on his face.

“No one.” Sam muttered.

“Whatever, I’m starving.” Dean sighed, looking at the menu.

“Shouldn’t we ask around?” Sam asked, turning not to turn his attention to you.

“After we eat, it can wait, I’m starving.” Dean grumbled.

Sam let out a loud huff.

“How can I help you’s today?” you asked, walking over, to two men.

Your blood boiled as you saw the last person you never wanted to see. You gripped the notepad tightly, glaring at Sam, Sam quickly looked at you. His eyes widening in fear.

“Well, I would like a beef burger and fries, and do you have any pie?” the guy with the green eyes spoke.

“Awesome, we have apple pie, do you like apple pie?” you spoke, ignoring Sam and looking at the other guy. If you could you’d drink all his blood, and snap his neck. But you were surrounded by people.

“Defiantly, I love me some pie.” The guy with the green eyes spoke. You quickly wrote it down.

“Awesome, and you?” You grumbled, finally looking at Sam. You gave him the deadliest glare.

“Ugh, just a salad, please.” Sam answered, looking at you, you quickly looked away. Looking at the other guy.

“Course.” You mumbled, writing it down.

“Your meals should be out shortly. Any drinks?” you asked, avoiding Sam’s glances.

“I’ll have a beer, you Sammy?” Dean spoke, looking at Sam.

“Water, please.” Sam spoke, making you roll your eyes. Dean looked at you then at Sam.

“I’ll go get your drinks.” You spoke, turning around, and walking to the bar area.

“What did you do to her?” Dean asked, looking at you, then at Sam.

“What?” he mumbled. Looking at Dean.

“She just gave you a glare. Did you know her?” Dean asked.

“No well, she does look like this girl, I use to be with.” Sam mumbled.

Dean let out a chuckle. Making Sam give him a questionable look.

“If she is, I’m surprised she’s still alive.” Dean spoke.

“Dean.” Sam warned.

“What, I’m just saying.” Dean stated.

Dean got out of his seat.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked.

“Might as well make this trip here fun.” Dean spoke, walking off to the bar. Sam gripped his tablet harder.

“Hey, I’m Dean.” Dean greeted, as you turned around, with a tray of drinks in your hands.

“HI, I’m Y/n, I was just about to go and give you your drinks.” You spoke, smiling at him.

“So, are you local here?” he asked, as you put the tray back down.

“I’ve only been here for 4-5 years, why do you ask?” you answered, putting the two drinks in front of him.

“Well maybe, you could show me around.” Dean suggested, making you smirk.

“So, what are you in town here for?” you asked, ignoring the pickup line.

“If I say, will you go on a date with me?” Dean asked, making you let out a scoff.

“Cheesy.” You muttered.

“Business.” Dean spoke.

“Be careful, around here.” You warned him.

“Careful is my middle name.” Dean declared, making you let out a small laugh.

“Sure, it is big boy.” You snickered, wiping the bar.

Dean bit his lip, as he looked at your breast.

“So how about showing me around, maybe we can get out of here, walk around, and maybe hang at yours.” Dean suggested, making you look up at him.

“I have a boyfriend.” You stated, making Dean’s eyes widen.

“Oh, well his lucky then.” Dean mumbled, awkwardly looking away.

“I’m sure you’ll get other girls around here.” You spoke.

“But none of them are awesome like you.” Dean spoke. _, yeah, none of them is a vampire, with a desire to suck everyone’s blood that’s in her sight. You thought to yourself._

_God he spelt so good. You thought to yourself._

“Really, I’m sure a girl will catch your eye. Anyways, I’ll go see if your meals are ready, and I’ll bring it out to you.”

“I’ll be at the table then.” Dean mumbled.

You quickly walked into the kitchen, unaware that Damon was watching you…

You let out a sigh, as you walked back out with Dean, and Sam, well asshole’s meal. Walking to their table.

“Enjoy, your meal.” You spoke, walking away.

“Thanks-” both of them said.

“What do you think you’re doing, cheating on my brother?” Damon snarled, grabbing your forearm tightly, as you walked past him. Pulling you towards him.

“It was just harmless chit chat.” You grumbled, pulling out of his grip.

“Really, because you were pretty into it you even showed him your cleavage.” Damon snarled, making you roll your eyes. If you could, you would snap his neck.

“I love your brother.” You grunted.

“You have a funny way of showing it. I don’t trust you, I think my brother deserves better.” Damon sneered.

“Get out of my face Damon, before I rip your throat out, and feed it to the wolves.” You threatened, making him retreat.

“Watch yourself y/n.” Damon threatened.

You let out a huff, looking around and noticing two set of eyes on you. They quickly looked away.

You made your away over behind the bar, continuing on with your day…

**_~~~~_**

You let out a huff as you exited the back entrance, throwing the trash into the bin.

“You shouldn’t be out here.” You growled, turning around to see Sam.

“You’re alive.” He gasped, making you roll your eyes. You were so not in the mood, to hear him speak.

“No, I’m dead, I died the night you left me, to run off with your brother, is that your brother that was with you? Does he know his brother is a total asshole psychopath?” You snapped, clenching your fist tight.

“Y/n-” Sam started to say, only for you to cut him off.

“Don’t start with me now Sam, I’m so not in the mood, to hear you say how sorry you are, you put me in a morgue.” You growled.

“I can help you with that guy, is he the one that brought you back?” Sam asked.

You turned your back to him, gripping the doorknob tightly. Something inside you snapped. You quickly turned towards him.

“I can handle it.” you snarled, your eyes red, blood-shot sclera, as black veins showed underneath your eyes. Your fangs showing.

“Your face.” Sam gasped out, taking out his gun.

“It’s all your fault.” You growled.

“Y/n-” Sam started to say, only for you to cut him off again.

“I hope your life was worth it, because your time is up.” you hissed, as you speed towards him, knocking his gun out of his hand. You plunged your fangs into his neck. Holding him tightly towards you.

Sam tried to get free from your grasp. Failing every time.

“Hey bitch.” You heard a voice, making you look up. Sam’s blood dripping from your mouth.

“Oh, goodie, two meals in one.” You chuckled. Looking at him with a cold expression.

“Step away from my brother, fangs.” Dean yelled, aiming a gun at you.

“Why? Didn’t Sam tell you we had history? And, I think it’s time Sam gets payback.” You snarled.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean yelled, as you took off with, Sam.

**_~~~_**

Sam let out a groan of pain, as you tightened the ropes around his wrist tighter.

“Y/n, whatever is wrong with you, I can fix it, and I can help you. Please let me help you.” Sam begged, his heart racing fast, as he looked at your cold expression.

“The only thing that can fix me is a stake to the heart.” You shouted, black lines forming underneath your eyes.

“You’re a vampire? My brother was a vampire once, and he got fixed. Y/n, please?” Sam begged.

“Duh, what did you think this was a Halloween outfit, or cosplay, and I don’t give a shit about your brother. Besides, I don’t know what vampires you have seen, but the only way you can kill a vampire is you either stake them or decapitate there head.” You growled.

“I can help you, I can help you back into a human, first we need to-” Sam started to say, only for you to cut him off.

“Help me, you put me in a fricking morgue, Sam, and I like the way I am. I can switch my emotions off anytime, and it feels great, so great.” You laughed. Making Sam gulp.

Sam let out a gasp, as he felt your fangs press against his neck. Piercing

“Is that w-why your lacking any emotion other than anger? If you love me, you would stop, you would feel a pang of emotion, or guilt.” Sam spoke, trying to stall you. You quickly pulled away, going in front of him. Gripping his throat tightly.

“Regret? Seriously, the only regret I feel, is not coming after you sooner.” You snapped.

“What happened? After you woke up?” Sam asked, as you let go of his throat.

“Well, turns out, that monster you were looking for was a vampire, and the stupid creep gave me his blood, then I went home, and suddenly you were leaving me, because your brother called you. You-” You started to say only for him to cut you off.

“I know what killed you, but what happened in the morgue?” Sam asked, interrupting you. Making you growl.

“I’d like to explain it all, so you can feel guilty.” You snarled. Making Sam gulp, sweat forming on his forehead, as you looked at him.

“So, you were explaining to me why you were leaving me that your brother was more important than me, and then I felt enough pierce through my heart. You catched me, then put me gently down on my side. As you killed the person who had black eyes. Then I woke up in a morgue.” You growled.

“I’m sorry, I tried my best.” Sam whimpered, as you dug your finger nails in his forearm, kneeling down in front of him. Giving him a sinister look.

“Obviously not enough.” You snarled, showing him your fangs.

“Do you have any idea, what I had to go through those years? I killed a Forensic Pathologist, oh, when she walked in, she was so scared, that she tried to ran out the door, only for her to trip and hit her head on the ground, the smell of blood was intoxicating, so I tasted it, and it tasted so good. You taste so good.” You spoke, glaring at him.

“I-I can help you.” Sam gasped out, as you chocked your head to the side.

“Oh, you’ve done enough, Sam.” You growled.

“Y/n.” Sam gasped out, tilting his head to the side.

“You smell so good.” You moaned, plunging your fangs into his neck. Sam let out a groan of pain, as you let out a moan.

**_~~~~_**

Dean walked out of the grill, stopping in his track as he saw the guy that you were arguing with.

“Hey you.” Dean shouted, rage and alcohol fuelling him on.

Damon and Stefan stopped, as Dean stormed his way over to them.

“Is this your plan, have a fake fight, then let her kidnap, my brother you dickbag.” Dean shouted.

“Well, Stefan looks like your girlfriend can’t help herself.” Damon grunted, giving Stefan an ‘I told you so look’.

Stefan was just about to speak, when Dean interrupted him.

“Is this some joke to you’s? Because it won’t be when I kill you, and your vampire bitch.

"Good, kill her, but after that, you’re a dead man, dickhead.” Damon growled, making Dean, even madder.

“Damon.” Stefan warned.

“I can help you, I can help you find your brother.” Stefan spoke, making Dean look at him.

“And, why should I trust you?” Dean growled, glaring at them.

“Because, y/n is my girlfriend, and, the only person who can stop her, is me. She needs me. ” Stefan spoke.

Dean and Damon let out a scoff.

“Yeah, right.” Damon spoke.

“Fine, but if she killed my brother, I will personal kill her in front of you.” Dean threatened, making Stefan wince. He couldn’t lose you, he wouldn’t lose you.

“She won’t.” Stefan spoke, making Damon roll his eyes.

Dean let out a scoff, walking back to his car.

“Really, Stefan, you want to team up with a hunter.” Damon grumbled, gripping Stefan’s arm tightly.

“It’s y/n.” Stefan spoke.

“Yeah, I heard, we don’t you leave him to find her and stake her. That way she’s not in the way. She’s not holding you back.” Damon spoke.

“Y/n, is my girlfriend, Damon, I love her, and I would do anything for her. She is the love of my life.” Stefan spoke.

“Come on, Stefan. Are you serious? She’s a charity case. She needs to go.” Damon growled.

Stefan glared at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes, as Stefan walked off towards Dean.

“Your funeral.” Damon grumbled, walking into the grill.

~~~

Sam groggily woke up, letting out a groan, as he tried to move

“I gave you my blood, by the way. So if you do die, then you can feel the things I felt when I was turning.” You growled, as you noticed him stirring.

“Y/n, I’m sorry, please don’t do this. This isn’t you.” Sam gasped out, as you walked behind him.

“You can keep saying it, but it’s not like you mean it.” you snapped, gripping his shoulders tightly.

“That guy, you were fighting with did he t-turn you?” Sam asked.

“God, no, ew, his my boyfriend’s brother.” You grunted, screwing your face up with disgust.

“So, you moved on?” Sam asked. He had to get out of this cellar.

“You thought, I was going to be hang up on you? All I feel for you is hatred, you made me into a vampire.” You growled, your eyes changing, as your fangs come out again, as you lowered your head to his neck. Sticking your fangs into the open wound. You started to suck his blood, making Sam let out a cry of pain.

“Y/n.” your head

“You bitch.” Dean shouted, making you quickly zoom out of the room. Stefan looked at Sam then at Dean, before speeding out of the room. Going after you.

Dean quickly ran up to Sam, untying the ropes that were around his feet and wrists.

“Are you okay?” dean asked, helping Sam out of the chair.

“Yeah, just let’s get out of here, and leave this town.” Sam sighed, as they walked up the stairs slowly.

“Not until, I kill these sons of bitches.” Dean grumbled, as they made their way out.

Sam stopped abruptly, making dean stop, looking at him with a questionable look.

“Dean, stop, let’s go back to the bunker.” Sam sighed, making Dean look at Sam with an annoyed look.

“What, did you lose brain cells too, as well as blood, we are hunters, we hunt monsters, and last time I checked they were monsters.” Dean yelled, making Sam flinch.

“Because, the least I can do for her is leave her alone.” Sam spoke, sadly.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“I watched y/n die, a demon, killed her, I tried to save her, but when we got to the hospital she bleed out.” Sam sobbed. Making Dean sigh.

“That wasn’t your fault Sam, demons are-” Dean started to say, only to get cut off.

“Please, Dean.” Sam begged.

“Fine, but if I ever see her again, I will chop her head off, as well as her boyfriend, and that asshole.” Dean grumbled, helping his brother to the impala….

**_~~~_**

You let out a sob, as you stood in the middle of the living room. Dried blood covering your mouth.

“Y/n.” Stefan spoke, walking into the room.

“I’m sorry.” You sobbed, avoiding his stare.

“I just, something inside me snapped, and in that moment it felt so right.” You cried, finally looking him in the eyes.

“That feeling is vengeance.” Stefan sighed, walking closer to you, until he was in front of you.

“I know you’re disappointed in me, and, I tried so hard, to control it, but I just, I saw him at the grill, and it brought up memories of my death, and I just wanted him to pay, I wanted him to suffer, make him regret not looking for me. But know I realize it was stupid, I was stupid, because he thought I was dead, and I just hurt him, I had no remorse, and it felt amazing, his blood felt amazing. And now I feel so horrible, because I loved him, he was amazing, and I hurt him. I hurt him Stefan.” You sobbed, making Stefan’s eyes water, as you cried.

“Hey, sh, its best if you don’t you don’t torture yourself with memories from the past.”

“I-I’m a monster.” You cried, tears falling out of your eyes.

“No, you’re not.” Stefan disagreed.

“You, you should leave me.” You sobbed, making Stefan shake his head no. his eyes full of pain, as he watched you cry.

“I’m not leaving you, you slipped up. I love you, y/n, there’s going to be times, where you slip up, I will be there for you. Because I love you, so much. I would never leave you. You mean so much to me y/n.” Stefan cooed.

You quickly wrapped your arms around Stefan, tears still falling from your eyes.

Stefan pressed his lips against the top of your head, wrapping his arms around you tighter….





End file.
